Rebirth of the Forgotten Effect
by Vergil1989 the Crossover King
Summary: The newest crew member of the Normandy, a mysterious old friend of Commander Shepard's, might just prove to be their greatest hope against an enemy greater than anything the galaxy has ever seen. Even as the forces begin to move against them, there could be an even greater threat waiting in the dark places. Rated M for strong violence, gore, strong language, and sexuality. No M/M
1. Midnight On the Firing Line

Disclaimer; We own nothing related to Mass Effect or the Forgotten Realms.

**Chapter 1; Midnight on the Firing Line.**

**March 3rd, 2183 CE**

**Systems Alliance Space Vessel **_**Normandy**_

**0000 Hours Ship Time. (Midnight.)**

"Can't sleep?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact. It wasn't hard to imagine why, given what the day meant to her and the woman next to her. Suppressing a yawn, Alexandra looked to the currently vacant pilot's seat, Joker having been 'persuaded' to get some rest in an actual bed hours ago, before turning her gaze back to one of the few people still up and about. "Five years to the day Davidson, and you're still the same introspective woman as ever." _Not exactly the same, I'd bet money on that. I know I'm not._

"_We need to go now!" _

"_Not without her!" _

"_This place is coming down!" _

"_LET IT! We aren't going anywhere until I get her out of here! We don't leave people behind Alex, especially not in the hands of the enemy."_

Shaking off the memory, Alex had to admit to herself at least, if no one else, that if not for the woman before her, she might not be where she was now. The kind of determination Davidson had become known for was rare. It was the kind of determination that was awe inspiring, and one Alex had taken an immediate liking to.

_Not exactly the same._ The thought brought a mixture of amusement and something else to First Lieutenant Giselle Davidson's chocolate brown eyes, as she turned to face her Commander. "Would you have me any other way?" A warm mocha hued hand tucked a stray platinum blonde hair behind her ear, as Giselle sighed looking to the metal deck between her feet before looking back up again. "I guess being away from home for so long….it hadn't caught up with me until now."

"_We're facing an enemy I've never imagined, and you insist to go on."_

"_An enemy you aren't familiar with, but one I am familiar with. We can do this Shepard, but trust me, it won't be easy."_

"_Gee you think?"_

"_It's only a few giants. And we have the element of surprise."_

"_Giants….never thought I'd be fighting actual giants."_

"_Be glad it isn't demons from the Abyss."_

Just as Commander Alexandria Shepard had grown stronger, the bond they had forged through the adventures they had shared had worked both ways. It had made Davidson a _little_ more level headed and less prone to take unnecessary risks, although she still had a tendency to leap without looking. It wasn't out of a sense of suicidal bravado, but more that she was not afraid to run in where others were hesitant to tread.

_It probably helps that she's every bit as strong as I am. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost consider her a barbarian warrior from Icewind Dale._ Letting her brown eyes sweep Alex's tall and muscular figure, Giselle let her mind wander, briefly, to when they had first met. Out of those five years, she had hardly changed at all in her outer appearance. She towered over virtually everyone around her at six foot one inches, and every one of those inches were fit with wiry and compact muscles. An angular and well defined face, mischievous crystal-blue eyes, and raven black hair that hung just to her shoulders completed the image.

Crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall, Alex had to wonder what was on her friend's mind at the thoughtful expression that seemed permanently fixed on Davidson's face. Even when they were in the thick of battle together, she always appeared deep in thought, although said thoughts at the time always pertained on how to take their latest foe apart no doubt. "Do you regret meeting me all those years ago?" It was a simple question, but one that held great weight to the newest member of the _Normandy's_ crew. 'Davidson' had literally been forced to jump aboard, just before the airlock had been sealed, as the ship had cast off her dock moorings back at Arcturus Station. Even after five years of living in the heart of galactic society, it was still surprisingly easy to get lost on what passed as living spaces for these people.

As Giselle stared into her Commander's crystal blue eyes, her answer was just as simple and to the point. "No, do you?"

There was regret in those eyes, but Shepard managed to keep her tone light as she asked the next question on her mind. "Is this before or after I had to take you with me when you got too involved?" She teased, earning a light hearted chuckle from the 'young woman' beside her. Considering the currently disguised woman was already over two hundred years old, 'young' was a relative term at best. _At least she passes for human quite well, otherwise this wouldn't have been possible._

"If I recall correctly, I saved your arrogant rump and you saved mine several times, and that was well before I got too involved Alex. Five years ago I wouldn't have imagined anything like this, and now..." Even after all that time, Giselle still managed to be astounded by Alex's wondrous world as she gestured to the modern marvel of engineering that they were sitting in. "I regret nothing Alex, and neither should you. Do I miss my home? Yes. But I also relish the idea of waking up every morning to new and amazing things just over the horizon. Blame my father for the spirit of adventure he instilled in me if you like, but you aren't about to get rid of me anytime soon."

Alex playfully tapped a finger on her old friend's nose as Giselle utterly failed in her attempt to give Shepard a 'threatening' glare. "Even if that means hiding who you really are anytime we can't speak in private?"

Giselle's rebuttal was quick but it didn't hold the usual amount of confidence she normally gave off, despite her efforts to conceal that it _did _bother her to some degree. "A small sacrifice, and one I pay gladly if it means I can move about your 'world' undetected."

"Right, that's why my bullshit meter just cranked up a few notches." All the humor left Alex's face as she locked gazes with her far older counterpart. "I know it hasn't been easy, adjusting I mean, but you're one of the strongest people I've ever met Giselle. If I had been thrust into the situation we found ourselves in five years back with anyone else but you, I'd have been a lot more concerned. Hell, I'd have been in over my head otherwise."

Five years ago had seen the start of her still growing legend. Elysium had been a stepping stone, of a sort, but the accidental discovery of her old friend's home planet had opened up a whole new galaxy of trouble and discovery that few people outside the Alliance and the Citadel Council knew existed. Everything about Giselle's world was deemed classified at the highest levels, and for good reason.

But her companion didn't let Alex dwell on that thought for long. "You underestimate your own strength, as always Alex. It wasn't just my own perseverance that saw me through these last five years, it was the thought that if I failed to adapt and learn, I wouldn't be here now, with you." It only took a moment for Giselle to realize how flirtatious that sounded, and she immediately corrected herself. "I mean, that I wouldn't be able to serve under...before you get any funny ideas, it sounded much better in my head." The deadly warrior glared at her Commander, as if daring her to utter a snappy comeback.

Alex was only just able to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape at the embarrassed look in her friend's brown eyes. "I'm sorry Giselle. I know what you're trying to say, and it's appreciated, really it is. That, and I'd like to still be breathing in the morning." Alex paused for a moment as she strategically 'wandered' towards the CIC. "So, am I going to be waking up alone, or..."

"Oh do shut up Commander." Giselle shook her head and let her hands fall to her slender waist, a smirk on her face despite the obvious innuendo that had been thrown out between them. "I've told you before, as much as I like you, I don't think we can be more than friends, but your attempts at flirting are still fun to watch fall flat on their face anyway."

_Damn. _"Wait...did you actually think I was serious?" Alex did her best not to burst out into laughter as she, _barely_, limited herself to a satisfied smirk.

The sly grin on Giselle's face answered that question as her chocolate brown eyes literally lit up with humor, becoming noticeably brighter for a fraction of a second. "I've been practicing my 'poker face' for occasions such as this. You should have seen the look on your own when _you_ thought I was being serious, at least about insulting you that is"

"Remind me to get you at a poker table sometime. You had even me fooled for a second." A loud cough, mixed with the sound of quiet laughter, jolted both women out of the slightly awkward moment.

"So this gonna be Skyllian Five strip poker I hope? Please, let it be true, Buddha, Allah, Jesus, flying spaghetti monster, need a little help here guys." Joker chimed in as he did his best to walk back to his chair at the front of the ship, past the two very dangerous women on either side of the hallway. If he was afraid of either of them, Flight Lieutenant Jeff 'Joker' Moreau did an excellent job of hiding it as he got comfortable in the cockpit chair.

Giselle could only sigh at the pilot's very strange sense of humor as she did her best not to put a hand to her forehead in embarrassment at what was no doubt running through the human's mind. "If Commander Shepard and Captain Anderson didn't need your piloting skills, I might have been tempted to push you out the airlock a long time ago Joker."

"A long time ago? You've been around me less than a day lady." Jeff snarked, as he stowed his crutches within easy reach and began looking over his orange glowing data screens.

"My point exactly." Giselle countered, glaring down at the pilot, but her 'threatening' glare had no effect on him whatsoever.

If anything, Jeff only grinned wider. "Hey, just because I'm an equal opportunity insulter doesn't mean I can't enjoy the little things. A couple of battle scarred warrior women, and in your case that's literal G, are right at the top of that list, especially if they happen to be in the buff."

"Besides the obvious perverted thoughts I am sure are running through your mind, I hate it when you call me that Joker. Would it kill you to use my actual name, just once?" Alex's eye brows shot up at in amusement as she watched her friend copy the marine's habit of crossing her arms when annoyed.

The pilot was already deep into a series of diagnostics, as he grinned over his shoulder at the irked beauty. "Gee, let me think about it and get back to you."

"Joker…." The reprimand was delivered in a gentle tone of voice, but the subtle threat behind that single word wasn't any less effective. "Forgetting the fact she could have that hat off of your head faster than you could blink, I'm sure I can get you cleaning the head when we dock at Eden Prime, instead of going for any future shore leave until we're sent to some out of the way colony again." No one wanted to say it, but the 'shakedown run' they were in the middle of didn't require the amount of firepower that was behind them. A war veteran for a captain was only the tip of the iceberg. They also had a Council Spectre onboard, a turian by the name of Nihlus Kryik.

Moreau was always pushing the envelope when it came to seeing just what he could and couldn't get away with, and this time was no different. "And the fact we have a Spectre along for the ride doesn't alarm you in the slightest does it?"

"He _is _a surprisingly skilled combatant, I made the mistake of sparring against him not long after we left. As to whether or not it is alarming for him to be here, I will agree it does raise some questions, but I'm with Lieutenant Alenko on this one Joker. The Council does have the right to keep an eye on their projects." Any hope Giselle had of having gotten through to the figuratively hard headed pilot was quickly dashed.

"Why am I not surprised you and Lt. Kiss Ass share the same opinion?" The sarcasm practically dripped off of Joker's words as he rolled his eyes, before checking that one exhaust port that had been giving them trouble again.

"Joker…." Alex reprimanded, not so gently this time, before offering her own two credits into the conversation. "I hate to disagree Giselle, but as much as I respect the Spectres and what I've heard about them, I think there's a lot more going on than we're being told. It might not seem so strange to you, but you don't send Spectres and very decorated officers on shakedown runs."

"I understand what you're implying, but I still think you're a little more paranoid than you need to be old friend. Still, I'll let it drop for now." Giselle held up her hands in a placating gesture, her attention having been drawn elsewhere at the sound of footsteps heading towards the cockpit. If Alex noticed her ears twitching subtly with every near silent step, she didn't say anything. She had learned long ago to pay attention to the subtlest of details thanks to her friendship with the woman next to her.

"A wise choice." Nihlus, the aforementioned Spectre, said as he took note of the Lieutenant's surprisingly sharp hearing, for a human. He prided himself on his stealth and cunning, as did most Spectres, but around the strange woman, he might as well have been stomping his feet on the deck for all the good it did him in trying to surprise her. "How long until we arrive at the Relay? I'm eager to begin this joint venture in earnest."

Alex did her best to subtly jab Joker in the shoulder when she noticed him pantomiming the turian's every word. "Shouldn't be long, _right _Joker? What's our ETA?"

"We're making our final approach now. Two minutes tops." Right on cue, the blue orb of element zero contained within the relay itself became visible at the edge of the system. Joker quietly started making his ship wide announcement while trying to loosen his newly sore shoulder at the same time. "Attention ladies and gentlemen, we're about to hit the relay and I thought I'd give those of you who are making their first jump fair warning to hold onto your lunches." If Shepard didn't know that Dr. Chakwas would read her the riot act for so much as bruising the arrogant pilot, she would have gladly smacked him again, as she shook her head at his cruel little 'joke'.

"He wasn't being serious I hope?" When Nihlus looked at her in barely suppressed surprise, Giselle felt her cheeks redden considerably. "I didn't get out much….and let's just say the few times I've been through a relay, I was either unconscious or sick enough not to notice, or care for that matter." Being of a very unique species meant she had had bouts with nearly every common cold in existence until her body had adjusted. During one of the more severe bouts, Shepard had insisted on taking a few days leave and forcibly doted on her, despite Giselle's ardent protests to the contrary. Alex had just muttered something about, 'We can travel across half the galaxy in an eye blink, but we still can't cure the damn common cold.'

Nihlus didn't let his curiosity show, as he recalled a very classified report he had only heard of in whispers among the Council's inner circle. _So, she's one of the 'first contacts' Shepard's ship brought back with them from that uncharted planet in the Bahak system. I thought the women in that report weren't human? Unless..._ He hid his smile as he allowed his thought to trail away. There were ways to confirm his theory without tipping his hand too far. For now he put his suspicions to rest, having a job to do which took far greater priority.

"Hitting the Relay in three...two...puke bag's under the seat...one." Giselle had just enough time to glare daggers at the pilot next to her before a bright light flooded the cockpit, and then just as suddenly, they were on the other side of the known galaxy. "Hey, look at that, nice job L T. No puking your brains out or anything. Someone needs a little gold star, Commander. And our drift...just under fifteen hundred K."

_I'll give you a 'gold star' up that sarcastic, fragile backside of yours._ Instead of saying what she thought, Giselle let her hand idly wander to the dagger belt she kept on hand at all times, even when she wasn't required to be in full tactical gear. Joker didn't miss the hint and promptly shut up, much to her relief.

Ignoring the perpetual sarcasm that radiated off of the pilot, Nihlus asked the next question that was on his mind. "Fifteen hundred is good, your captain will be pleased. When do we arrive at Eden Prime?"

"Twenty minutes tops." With only a nod after Joker's acidic answer, Nihlus walked away from the cockpit, leaving Joker, Alex, and Giselle by themselves once more. Once he was sure he was out of earshot, he opened his mouth. "I hate that guy."

"I think he's rather charming, a true gentleman, unlike some people." Giselle replied, much go Joker's shock which turned to disbelief when he realized he had just been played, as a sly grin returned to the woman's face.

**Approaching Eden Prime.**

"This mission just got a lot more interesting, indeed." Giselle muttered to herself, as she pulled open her personal storage locker down in the ship's armory. The transmission from the surface of the planet had done nothing good for her sense of impending doom. Something huge had attacked the colony, and from the sounds of battle that had filtered through until the transmission was cut off, it had gone in with everything it had while unloading troops on the ground. Grabbing her gear with that in mind, she looked to her immediate left and breathed a little easier when she set her sights on Kaidan Alenko before looking to her right to see Shepard. Her sense of calm increased considerably with Alex at her side.

Kaidan missed the fact the platinum blond seemed to visibly relax as he instead stared at her rather unique gear she was strapping to her slender hips. "Swords? Aren't they a little archaic?"

The biotic gawked at the almost meter long curved blades that had been retrieved from her locker, sheathed in metal scabbards of equal length which were part of a sturdy leather belt. "Scimitar blades, not just swords. And I've heard I'm not the only one that prefers the old ways even now." Giselle grinned as she made sure her belt was tight before reluctantly picking up her sidearm as well. "And then there's the uncivilized approach to fighting you and the rest of the military prefer."

"Because it works." Kaidan said as he made sure his own gear was operational and in its place before turning to his rather 'outdated' companion, a hint of a smile on his face at the argument that was likely to take place between them.

Giselle moved to add an assault rifle to her own small personal armory, if only because she knew Alex would insist on her taking one. The lightweight ablative armor was well suited for one like her, since she prefered to scout ahead of everyone while remaining virtually undetected. For a scout, and more in her case, it was the only way she preferred to fight. "Because it's all you know." While she wore the modern armor, Giselle had never truly felt at home in it.

"And yet you still wear the 'uncivilized' gear like the rest of us." Kaidan's smile was obvious now as he received a mild glare from the woman next to him.

Before the playful banter could become heated, Alex stepped in. "Can we get into this argument later? We do have a job to do, and _colonists _to help."

"Aye Commander." Kaidan immediately responded, a little shamefully as he rubbed the front of his forehead with the back of his hand.

While not as easily shamed as her superior, Giselle still hated to see that look in Alex's eyes. Specifically the 'I know you're better than this' one. While she didn't look away from 'that look', Giselle still respectfully offered her own succinct apology all the same. "Aye ma'am."

Satisfied that her crewmates weren't about to cause anymore trouble, Alex turned to Corporal Jenkins, the youngest member of her small squad, and wondered if he was truly ready for what they were likely walking into. "I hear you're from Eden Prime, Corporal. You'll be on point since you obviously know the local terrain better than any of us. Just don't get too eager, and make sure you follow my orders to the letter."

"Aye aye Commander, I won't let you down." There was no mistaking the fact Jenkins was still excited even after Alex's little speech, since he practically radiated cheer in the face of unknown odds. It probably had something to do with being able to see his home again, or it was his usual disposition. Whatever it was, Alex didn't like it one bit. The kid was green, something she'd break him out of fast enough, she had no doubt of that.

Giselle shared Alex's unspoken concern as their eyes met for the briefest of moments. _Forgetting the fact I was the same way once, such obvious disregard for caution will likely get him killed._ "Don't worry Corporal, I'll be scouting out ahead of you. I'll be sure to give all of you a... 'heads up' if I encounter anything hostile."

"It's good to see I'm not the only one that prefers to scout the lay of the land." Nihlus said, as he joined them in the cargo bay, already in full gear. How long he had been listening in to their conversation was hard to say, but it wouldn't have surprised either Giselle or Alex to know he had heard it all. He had revealed the fact he planned to evaluate Alex for Spectre candidacy, so it stood to reason he'd watch her like a hawk for the next several missions if he had his say. Giselle hadn't known what to make of the tinge of jealousy that revelation had surprisingly caused her to feel. Undeterred by the stony expression on the woman's face as she pulled her hair into a single braid down her back, Nihlus continued on. "Chances are I'll see just what you're capable of then, won't I?"

"Not if I'm using my skills to their fullest, you won't." _Not if I can help it, in this life or the next one you cheeky bastard._ There was no way in Hell she'd let him outmaneuver her. Realizing where her mind had turned, Giselle took a breath and let go of that particular line of thought. _Overconfidence will get you killed. You should know that by now Giselle._ Despite how old she was, some habits were harder to relinquish than others.

Perceptive as ever, Nihlus was quick to pick up on the almost overconfident woman's tone. "Confident are we? An admirable quality Lieutenant, but one that can get you into trouble quickly."

"Wise words to live by, be sure to take your own advice to heart." Giselle countered without batting an eyelash before donning the helmet at last.

_A worthy verbal riposte. Now I am even more intrigued by this strange woman._ Whatever else he had to say had to wait as final preparations were completed and the cargo bay ramp was lowered to allow them to land on the planet below. They had their objective, but Nihlus noted that Alex was worried about any possible survivors they might find. Nor did he miss the subtle nod of approval that her first lieutenant sent the Commander's way. _They have a strong friendship between them. Interesting..._

True to her word, the moment the _Normandy _passed by close enough for them to make a quick drop, Giselle was off the ramp and running ahead of the rest with Nihlus two steps behind. Alex, Kaidan, and Jenkins stuck to the path before them, not because it was safer, but because it was the easiest way to the dig site and the colony itself.

**Seven minutes later.**

_This is...I fear I'm going to be ill._ _I can't imagine what Corporal Jenkins is going through right now, seeing his home...like this. _She was no stranger to the horrors of war. But there was a distinct difference between what she was used to and what her eyes showed in front of her, as she ran a hand across the dirt, examining the tracks that were laid out plain as day. _They didn't feel the need to conceal themselves. That's disturbing in its own right. _Chaos had reigned supreme here given the dozens of footprints, mostly human, that had tried to flee the destruction. Many had been cut down long before they ever got to safety and dragged away, back towards the colony. Standing straight from her kneeling position, Giselle shook her head before her eyes fell on something she had hoped she would never see again. Not even the young ones had been spared the axe.

Three metallic spikes were arrayed across her chosen path, blocking her way forward through the alleyway she had ducked into on her way to the dig site. Three humans, one man, a young boy, and a small girl, were impaled through the chest on those same spikes. The children couldn't have been older than twelve, if that, and both of them had died horribly if the expressions of agony on their faces were anything to go by. Reaching for the comms device on her helmet, Giselle found the excuse she needed to look away as she sent her report. "Shepard...we have a problem. Whoever attacked this place was _very _thorough... Have you found any of the colonists?" _Please let there be some survivors._

"No one yet, but we've seen enough signs of battle to know it's unlikely we'll find anyone. We've got to keep looking." There was a momentary pause on the comm line. _Something in her voice didn't sound right, she's hiding something._ "Davidson, do you have anything to report?"

"I'm guessing that you haven't yet seen what I'm looking at right now. I found….it looks as if they impaled anyone they managed to capture on these strange metallic spikes." Over her many decades of life, Giselle had yet to get used to seeing civilians slaughtered like this. _No….this is far worse than anything I've seen. Even vampires are more merciful than this. At least they have a purpose behind their murder sprees._ "I'd come up with a name if I wasn't so repulsed at the moment." Even her attempt at humor left a bad taste in her mouth as her sensitive hearing picked up a faint whimpering. She knew right away that what her eyes had told her hadn't been the whole truth. "Oh no….Commander...I'll get back to you." Giselle cut her comm link before Alex's concerned voice had a chance to reach her ears.

"I hate it when she does that." Alex grumbled to herself as she looked to her team before pushing forward. _I really hope today doesn't get much worse._ She doubted that it was going to get any better.

Running to the source of the quiet whimpering, Giselle bit back bile as the boy of the group opened his eyes from atop his spike. Tear filled green met her steel filled brown even as he hung suspended on his back, his head inverted so the world was upside down from his point of view. "Please...help me...it hurts...so much."

_Sometimes a white lie makes all the difference in the world. _"I promise young one, it will be over soon." Even from here, Giselle thought she saw his skin had started to turn a darker shade of gray. That spike was doing something to the child, she'd bet her life on it. As much as she wanted to get him off of that thing and to safety, she also knew that there were things so miniscule, which even her sharp eyes couldn't detect, that were deadlier than any enemy she could imagine. Holding herself in place with her legs wrapped around the spike, she gently brushed her fingers through the boy's hair with her left hand, while her right silently pulled one of her daggers from its sheath. _Be at peace child..._

When the deed was complete, only then did she allow herself a moment, just a moment, to mourn what she had done before pulling herself back together. _Whoever did this will pay, dearly._ The fire in her brown eyes was bright enough to melt solid steel as she dashed forward, silent as a ghost.

_I underestimated her. It takes more than just confidence in your abilities to commit such an act. It takes compassion, or a cold killer's instinct. She strikes me as far more the former than the latter._ Nihlus rubbed at his chin, having observed the entire incident from a nearby rooftop through the scope of his rifle.

Giselle meanwhile, had started back to the path that Alex had taken, having thought she heard something heading their way. Catching sight of three small machines that flew off around the bend, she had to put on an extra burst of speed to catch up with the mobile scouts, pulling her pistol without breaking stride. "You have incoming. Three unmanned drones." She whispered into her comm link, not wanting to be discovered before she had time to line up a shot.

Ducking behind several tall rocks, Alex, Kaidan, and Jenkins pulled their favored weapons just as the aforementioned drones started scanning the area, most likely for them. Shepard motioned for Jenkins to advance just as the deadly aerial trio came into the clearing ahead of them. Shots rang out just as the young Corporal rounded a large boulder to see one of the drones crash at his feet. Looking to their far right, Jenkins breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of their scout sliding down the hillside. Giselle's smoking pistol barrel was already aimed at her next target before he had time to blink, as she opened fire on a second drone. Alex had since taken the last drone out of the air with the aid of Alenko, much to Jenkins' annoyance at being too slow to do it himself.

Kaidan scanned the area around them, his pistol up and ready, but found nothing else approaching them. "All targets eliminated Commander." He wasn't the only one to notice the stone hard glare on Davidson's face.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Alenko." Giselle said as she started forward, having just picked up frantic footfalls heading their way with a mixture of more gun fire. Probably another batch of drones if she wasn't mistaken, and they were chasing someone that was putting up a fight as she also detected the noise of return fire. _Someone that skilled, I'd greatly like to have on our side in this battle. _Without another word, Davidson dashed ahead, much to Alex's annoyance as she ran after the lieutenant.

She knew better than to tell Giselle to slow down, but it still bugged her that the woman was being so reckless with her life once again. _I thought we had gotten past this? What did she see that upset her so deeply?_ The fact that she was ten times the warrior any of the crew suspected her to be was beside the point. Recalling something that the woman had told Alex once before, the Commander stopped her the only way she could. "You can win a thousand fights Giselle."

She stopped cold behind a rock before glaring daggers at Alex for bringing up a rather sore spot for her. If it wasn't bad enough, her mind supplied the rest of the lesson. _But you can only lose one. _Giselle rapidly popped out of cover and destroyed two more drones with only a handful of shots. "Thank you for the knife to the stomach, _Commander_. Remind me to bring up one of your sore points when we have finished here."

Sliding to a stop next to her strong willed counterpart, Alex could only offer a solemn nod in return, regretting the need to hit her below the belt at all. "If it meant keeping you alive, then you know I'd do it again."

Taking a moment to steady herself, Giselle nodded as she stuck her head out for a split second. "She needs our help." Having since spotted the fleeing soldier when she had popped out of cover only seconds ago, Alex headed right from behind the rock while Giselle went left, leaving the two men behind to catch up.

"She can really move L T! Where did the Commander find her?!" Jenkins was in pure awe of the deadly woman's grace as she managed to once again pull ahead of Shepard, although not by much. Where Giselle had speed, Alex had the endurance to match.

"I don't know, but we better move before we miss out on the action. Something tells me they aren't going to wait around for us kid." Alenko barely managed to say, as he focused on steadying his breathing while continuing to run full tilt towards the two women. Only after he had cleared the hill before him did he see that the battle was over, and two synthetic beings had been riddled with holes.

"What are they?" Giselle asked, not bothering to look over her shoulder as Alenko caught up with her. Shepard was busy with the soldier they had just saved, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, the only survivor of her squad.

"They look like geth, but that's impossible. They haven't been seen outside the Veil for over two hundred years." Alenko knelt beside the bodies, unsure if what he was seeing was real. They had learned about the quarians' fatal mistake back in Basic, but no one had seen one of their creations up close for centuries.

"And how is it impossible if they are here and at our feet? Do you not believe what your eyes tell you Kaidan?" Giselle asked, having no patience for foolish assumptions about what was possible and not. The evidence was there to see for those who accepted it. "They certainly aren't human. Last I checked we didn't bleed white ooze." Just to prove her point, Giselle pressed the gloved fingertips of her right hand into a pool of white 'blood' and swept her eyes over the liquid before wiping the remains onto the grass before her.

"Ok, you made your point. You didn't have to pick it up to do it. We need to get moving, Williams you're with us, lead the way." Once again, Alex found her irritation spiking as Giselle raced on ahead before the shaken marine could so much as nod to her.

"Is she always like that?" Ashley asked, as she fell in behind the people that had just saved her life.

"You have no idea Chief, but there's few people I'd trust more." Kaidan and Jenkins found themselves nodding in agreement with Alex's statement as the four ran after the speedy scout. They found her standing before the deserted dig site, and two more geth toast with a third well on its way. Alex merely waded through the gunfire, her assault rifle raised and already unloading tungsten rounds through the geth's mid section.

"Thank you for your aid." Giselle's smirk might have seemed arrogant to some, but Alex knew better.

The marine just shrugged her shoulders, as if shooting sentient machines was a daily occurrence. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"It looks like they moved the beacon we were sent after. Do you know anything about this Chief Williams?" From the look of surprise on the woman's face, Giselle was willing to bet every credit and copper coin she had that she didn't have a clue. "I'll continue scouting ahead, just try to keep up..._if _you can. _Commander_."

Alex didn't bother with a snappy comeback as Giselle took off once more. Instead, she offered a silent jerk of her head to those behind her before proceeding further.

Giselle had seen ships before, just like everyone else that called the Citadel and the worlds that fell under the Council's protection, but even the scout had to stare in awe at the massive dreadnought that was on the edge of the utterly decimated colony. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end well before she set eyes on it, and the feeling of sheer dread skyrocketed when she _did _focus on the enormous squid like craft. But her attention was quickly drawn from the massive ship, to the two turians that were at the start of the metal pathway to the colony itself. In that moment, she realized two things. One of the men was clearly Nihlus, and the other man was beginning to aim a pistol at the back of his head.

_I thought I trained you better than this Nihlus. Never take your eyes off a potential enemy. Oh well. _"Don't worry. I've got it under-aarrrahhh!" Saren yelped in pain as the pistol exploded in his taloned hand. Davidson had chosen her target wisely since his kinetic barriers hadn't included his gun, or the hand attached to it.

Both Nihlus and Saren turned their heads to the human that stood on a nearby rooftop, her brown eyes fixed solely on the rogue Spectre. "Backstabbing traitors, even among the Spectres. I'm not surprised in all honesty." Her pistol was now aimed at the turian's head as she stared down at Saren, unwavering as she met his unnaturally cold, almost dead gaze. _Something's unnatural, even for their 'world',in regards to this turian. _"All that power and freedom to complete a mission as you see fit. It's little wonder you fell off the moral cliff."

Despite his mangled hand, Saren had to nod his approval at the woman's skill to have taken him by surprise like this. "If I didn't have an appointment to keep, I'd gladly stay and rip your heart out myself _human_. Be seeing you Nihlus, you got lucky _this_ time." Before either of them could think of pursuing, the deck became alive with rifle fire as several geth popped out of hiding, giving Saren the time he needed to make a run for it. Giselle still managed to nail him with four shots, the last one actually managing to wound him in his right hip, slowing him down but not stopping him outright.

_How did this happen?_ Nihlus couldn't believe what had just played out before his eyes. If not for the timely intervention of Shepard's lieutenant, he'd be dead. The Spectre quickly snapped out of his mental shock and started methodically taking out the geth in front of him.

Just as she was getting ready to jump down to the ground, a thunderous blast of sound, many times worse than the screech of a banshee's death wail, crashed over the area. It instantly sent the woman to her knees and off the side of the roof. Davidson didn't notice as she hit the ground on her back, tightly holding her gloved hands against her helmet in an effort to cover her incredibly sensitive ears. It did nothing to block the shriek the ship sent out as it started to ascend, red arcs of energy cascading off of its arms. When she thought she could take no more, the horrific noise stopped as suddenly as it started, leaving a shaken Giselle still curled up on the ground, having bit her tongue hard enough to draw blood to in an effort to stop herself from screaming.

Alex, Kaidan, Ashley and Jenkins were already rushing towards the platform, having been delayed by the several survivors, and apparent victims, they had managed to find so far. It'd hadn't taken Alex long to realize what Giselle must have found the moment they had seen the spikes she'd described. Between Nihlus's deadly precision and their combined firepower, they were able to push back most of the geth and their monstrous 'husks'. Jenkins was the first to see where Davidson had landed, as well as the geth trooper preparing to fire on the defenseless woman.

"Hey! Hey you ugly motherfucker! Over here!" Just to be sure he had the geth's undivided attention, Jenkins immediately started to unload his rifle on the machine, which soon overheated in his haste to kill it. Throwing the currently useless weapon aside, Jenkins pulled his pistol, and after remembering to settle into an appropriate firing stance, managed to blast the geth's head off before it could fire on him instead.

Alex was the first to Davidson's side right behind a concerned Nihlus who had since shaken off the shock of the betrayal he had endured from his mentor. "Giselle, talk to me!"

With a groan as she slowly stood on shaky legs, Giselle winced as she rubbed at her bruised backside. "Not so loud Alex, give my ears a moment to stop ringing." Shaking her head to clear the spots from her vision, as well as the migraine that was already threatening to overtake her, the officer quickly got back to her feet, with a little help from their resident Spectre.

"Remind me to buy you a drink when we get back Lieutenant, your choice of where it happens to come from." It was the least Nihlus could have offered her after saving his life.

"You okay ma'am?! That bastard didn't hit you did he?!" Giselle winced even as she grinned at the concerned young Corporal, as he jogged up to her with Williams and Alenko only a few steps behind.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up from whatever that cursed _thing _blasted out as it left." The gratitude in her eyes was slow in its departure even as she tried to appear imposing a moment later. "But could you please keep it down before I have to take drastic measures Corporal?" Jenkins blushed and nodded his head vigorously, not about to test his luck further.

"What was that about anyway LT?" Ashley asked, having seen the woman fall off the roof for no apparent reason as far as she could tell. The noise the ship had made hadn't been that detrimental to the rest of them, so it begged the question why it had affected the blonde more than them.

"Long story, one I'm not interesting in getting into here." _And one I can't get into even if we had the time. _With that, Davidson was off once more, seeing Saren board a transport train ahead of them. She also saw a geth trooper preparing to duck behind a stack of crates which was just a little too close to her chosen path. She didn't bother with her guns, but instead went for the blades on her hips and severed the geth's head from its shoulders as she passed at a breakneck pace, seconds away of making it to the train before it sped off down the tracks and out of reach. "Damn you to the Nine Hells!" She cursed, before seeing another transport train on the other side of the platform.

"Come on, we'll catch him on the other train!" Alex shouted as she ran down the stairs of the platform, hoping the geth hadn't had time to meddle with the train itself. It'd be about their luck they got on board and find out too late that the tracks were sabotaged or something equally disastrous.

"You heard the Commander, get moving!" Kaidan motioned for his squad mates to once again try their best to catch up with Shepard and Davidson, hoping they would actually wait for them to reach the train.

Even if there hadn't been a handful of geth waiting to slow them down as they jumped the gap between the platform and the train, they weren't that stupid or foolish to leave their allies behind. "Just like old times eh? At least you didn't fall!" Giselle shouted, as she ducked behind the nearest piece of cover.

"Don't even get me started Giselle!" Alex shouted in turn before letting a geth destroyer have a full clip to the chest before sending a tech attack its way. The Overload short circuited the machine's circuitry and had it convulsing on the spot.

Several geth troopers ahead of them on the long, narrow tram got a sudden case of tungsten poisoning, as their four slower companions aimed from the elevated platform across the way. "Did you see that jump Chief?! Had to be over four meters, easy." Ashley just shook her head at the awed look on Jenkins face as he continued to help them cover the daring women.

"That's an easy jump for some." Nihlus let his face uplifted into the subtlest of grins as he led the way down the ramp. As if proving his point, the Spectre made the same jump and slid to a halt next to the only N7 marine on the planet. Nodding his head to Alex and her partner, Nihlus moved to the front of the tram and activated their ride once everyone was onboard.

"Bunch of damn, reckless show offs." Kaidan grunted, as he walked past Alex and Giselle to the front of their transport.

He didn't get far before Giselle gave him something to mull over. "Upset that we got here first, or did you honestly think we'd leave you behind?"

Kaidan just shook his head and smirked as the tram quickly picked up speed. "Honestly? Fifty-fifty, Davidson." His eyebrows shot up though when he got a piece of advice from an unexpected source.

"Stop looking so jealous Alenko, it doesn't suit you at all." Nihlus shrugged nonchalantly when he felt everyone's eyes locked on him. "What? It doesn't."

"Did your turian friend just make a bad joke? Or am I hearing things?" Ashley only grinned wider when Nihlus gave her an indignant huff.

"I think I will die of shock right here." Giselle chuckled as she looked ahead and saw something that made her smile vanish. "I think we have a problem. Unless I'm mistaken, I think they've decided to blow the colony. I can see a geth working on some kind of detonation charge."

"How can she possibly know that?" Ashley didn't doubt the truth of the woman's words, but she could just barely make out several figures from where they were on the tracks.

"I don't really care right now Chief, we need to disable those charges Commander!" Alenko was the first to exit the slowing tram, jumping with a quick roll as he landed on the platform. When he regained his feet, his hand was already in the process of releasing a ball of dark energy on the closest geth platform. Jenkins was only a split second behind the lieutenant, as he finished the damaged machine off with a burst of assault rifle fire.

Alex didn't waste time with a reply since their objective was clear as Williams, Nihlus, and Davidson fell in behind her as she made a beeline for the nearest bomb. "Keep them busy!"

"Not a problem." Giselle calmly replied as she and the rest of the squad took up defensive positions around Alex while she wasted no time in disarming the device. When a red laser dot appeared on Alex's helmet, Davidson merely jerked her head to the side at the last possible second before returning fire on the sniper across the deck.

"Hey, working on a highly explosive device here!" Alex growled, as she finished disarming the bomb before pointing at the area above them. "Get your asses moving! I doubt they only planted one!"

"You're welcome." Giselle could easily imagine the irritated look on her face without having to look over her shoulder at Shepard. After the mission, she knew Alex would thank her, but for the moment, they had a job to do. Besides, Shepard was right, she highly doubted there was only the one bomb to worry about.

Kaidan made a quick gesture for Jenkins to follow him, as both men headed for the upper level. "Moving up, cover us Chief." Ashley simply nodded as she fell in behind the two, staying several meters back.

No one was left unguarded as they moved from cover point to cover point, laying geth out as they found them, all the while noticing turian blood leading away from the tram station. Saren was probably in the clear by now, but that didn't mean they were just yet. Kaidan knelt to deal with the next device to his left, as Ashley and Jenkins covered him, while Alex, Nihlus, and Giselle went for the next bomb halfway down the elevated walkway.

They ran into heavy resistance seconds later, as several massive geth constructs rounded the far corner and opened fire. "I've got this! Just go kill those fuckers!" Alex yelled, as she started deactivating her second deadly device of the day.

"Right!" Nihlus was already doing just that, having quickly swapped out his rifle for the shotgun on his lower back.

Davidson didn't waste time as she pulled a grenade from Nihlus's belt, primed it, and tossed it into the approaching swarm. "You have them, use them!" Was her explanation at the glare the Spectre threw her way, right before the shockwave hit.

"Coming through, watch out slow people!" Jenkins shouted with a huge smirk on his face as he dashed along with Ashley and Kaidan towards the far end of the platform. Giselle immediately took off after the three when she saw that Alex was finished, Nihlus two steps ahead of her.

"Move Alex! Or do you intend to lose to a mere boy?" The blonde tossed over her shoulder, seeing Shepard was already catching up with them.

"Not today Giselle." Alex replied as she caught up with her old friend, pulling ahead of the others at the last second, and sliding to a stop next to the last bomb with the barely panting blonde standing guard without having to be told. Nihlus and Ashley pushed ahead, clearing the way while Alenko brought up the rear with a disappointed Jenkins coming to halt close by.

"That might have been a little extreme Commander. It's not a race." Kaidan groused, even though the look in his whiskey colored eyes told her he believed that about as much as Alex did.

"The time on these bombs say otherwise." Alex retorted as her hands moved swiftly over the exposed conduits, disconnecting one after the other as fast as she could. "We have three minutes to get to the last one or we're toast."

"Good to know, let's move!" Giselle shouted as she darted ahead, seeing the last squad of geth was already heavily engaged with Nihlus, Ashley, and Jenkins. Considering the fact the geth were dropping like flies despite the heavy firepower they brought to bear, the fight was bound to be over before the rest caught up. Unfortunately, no one saw the huge geth unit that had hid just beneath the stairs as Davidson led them forward. It instantly reached out and grabbed the woman's head in one massive metallic hand, crushing only an empty shell as she flicked the release catches and darted back like liquid lightning.

Having put some distance between them, Giselle pulled her blades and immediately set to work to dismantling the machine before her. The hand it had tried to crush her head with was severed, but she didn't pay it any mind as she spun and jabbed her other blade straight out behind her under her left arm, her curved blade finding a weakness between its armored plates and into the delicate circuitry underneath. With a savage yank, the blade was pulled free, leaving a disemboweled machine to fall to the ground behind her before exploding in a shower of sparks and white blood.

Kaidan's jaw dropped as he watched the geth fall to the deck alongside Alex. "O...kay. That might have been a _little more_ extreme. Your buddy does nice work Shepard."

"She's great at giving me heart attacks too, apparently!" Shepard yelled down, while Ashley and Jenkins were still too stunned for words, and Nihlus nodded his head in approval.

"I took care of the problem, that is all that matters." Davidson said, as she casually flicked her white coated sword, removing the detritus from the geth before sheathing her blades once more. Her eyes soon flicked to the proverbial 'elephant in the room', as she stared with curiosity at the large beacon on the deck before her. "That is what all this needless slaughter and destruction has been about? A green glowing piece of metal?" Artifacts of power came in all shapes and sizes she knew, but it didn't look like much to her, it definitely didn't seem worth all they had endured to get here.

"That 'piece of metal' could very well be an information cache of prothean technology." Nihlus was quick to point out.

"Your fabled protheans aren't here now though are they? Even with all of their 'advances', they aren't here now. Has anyone ever asked _why _they disappeared?" Curious nature getting the better of her for once, Giselle slowly started to approach the object, and then found herself unable to stop moving inexorably towards it, about the same time the device started glowing brighter than ever. "Something is wrong, I can't-" Before she had gotten the first word out of her mouth, Alex had vaulted over the short stairway and was running to her aid.

She had maybe five inches of clearance before the energy from the glowing device enveloped her completely, before she felt someone slamming into her side and knocking her free of whatever had had a hold of her. _By the Nine Hells! What was- _Giselle's thoughts were instantly forgotten when she looked up to see Shepard hanging in mid air, an expression of pure agony on her face."Alex!"

"Don't touch her, it's too dangerous!" Ashley shouted as she ran to Giselle's side before she could get close. Kaidan was forced to help keep the desperate woman back as well as she struggled to get loose from the Gunnery Chief.

Nihlus was the only cool headed one there but even he was worried as he and Jenkins watched Alex be thrown by the prothean beacon when it exploded. The moment Shepard hit the deck, both marines instantly let go of Giselle as she raced over to her fallen friend. _I did this to her! Why was I so foolish?! _Checking for a pulse just as she had learned back when she had first joined their version of a unified military, only then did she breathe a massive sigh of relief as she heard Kaidan put in a call for the _Normandy _to pick them up.

Jenkins was simply the first to say what they were all no doubt thinking. The four watched in confusion and shock as Giselle, now drastically altered in her appearance, gently held Shepard in her arms, a plain white stage mask laying on the ground nearby. It wasn't hard to miss her onyx toned skin, silver gray hair, and far more distinct nose, ears, and cheekbones. But what also caught their attention were her nearly identical chocolate brown eyes. "Sir...should we say someth-"

"Be quiet kid, I think Williams and I are lucky she didn't kill us as it is." Kaidan said, as he picked up the unadorned mask on his way to his Commander's side. "I think you dropped this Lieutenant." Out of everyone, except perhaps Nihlus, the biotic had been the most accepting of the small group. The brown eyed woman jerked her gaze away from Alex's face, only to realize what had happened when she caught sight of the enchanted mask in his hand.

"Just let me stay with her until I know if she'll live. That's all I ask, before you tell your superiors of me Alenko." Giselle all but whispered, as she hesitantly took the mask back, unsure if she wanted to wear the thing anymore or not. It wasn't at the top of her priorities regardless.

"Tell them what exactly?" Was Kaidan's simple reply.

_Ending Notes; Vergil1989; To put this as plainly as I can, I was an idiot to let someone tell me to drop this story like a bad habit because they thought it should have never seen the light of day. It probably didn't help that my copies of this didn't survive my hard drive crashing so all that hard work was gone anyway. To correct that however, and to make it up to my loyal fans at last, I have dusted this off and given it a fresh coat of paint, along with my good friend Archer83 who has little knowledge of fantasy lol._

_In all seriousness, despite that fact, it shows how good friends can be since he convinced me to pick this one back up and even offered to help me put it together anew._

_Archer83; Hey! I know plenty about fantasy...if it happens to be related to Game of Thrones... Fine, it's true, my knowledge of the particular fantasy in which part of this story will take place is...slightly limited. BUT! That's what you're here for Vergil! Instead of simply abandoning Vergil's GREAT original work, we will be incorporating it into this new story with Highlander style flashbacks._

_Vergil1989; So pull yourselves up to a warm fire, kick back, relax, and let us take you on a journey beyond imagination. Hopefully it'll be beyond imagination at least. D Regardless, take care and let's see how far this goes._


	2. Seeing is Believing

_Opening Notes; Vergil1989; It's been a while due to RL issues cropping up, (see profile for more details,) but I haven't forgotten about this story or my other ones for that matter. Things got real interesting in the first chapter of this, needless to say, and they are about to get far more interesting. Not only did we save Jenkins, but Nihlus was also spared the bullet meant for him, thus changing everything that's likely to happen from here on._

_Archer83; Yup, we are really ripping the Mass Effect time / space continuum a new one with this highly AU story! Look for 'flashbacks' of Vergil's original work next chapter. _

**Chapter 2: Seeing Is Believing. **

**March 3rd 2183 CE**

**Eden Prime Colony**

**07:42 (Local Time.)**

At the understandably confused look on Giselle's face, Kaidan repeated himself. "I didn't see anything, did anyone else see anything?" Kaidan asked, shrugging off the shock of finding out they had an alien among them this whole time. It wasn't the strangest thing he had seen in his life, and he was sure it wouldn't be the strangest yet. At least, something in the back of his mind said as much.

Ashley just gave Alenko _her_ best confused look, as a smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. "What are you talking about LT? I didn't see a damn thing." As far as Williams was concerned, alien or not, Davidson had been at their back and in the thick of it with the rest of them. That made Giselle more than alright in her book. While she wanted to know what in the Hell she was as well as where she had come from, those answers would come later she was sure.

Looking to the rest of those nearby, Giselle was surprised to see that even Nihlus didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the change when her illusion had fallen. Not only that, but it seemed they were all willing to keep her secret. Jenkins however, seemed to feel the need to make that abundantly clear to her. "It's okay ma'am, I promise I won't tell a soul. It's the least I can do...for saving our butts back there and all."

_It's a nice change from the usual reactions I get._ Pushing that thought to the side, Giselle looked to the stage mask in her hand. Despite the urge to crush the thrice damned thing under her boot, she still needed it, but not around the crew she had suddenly found herself a part of. Instead, she nodded and tucked the mask into her pack as she looked up to the new found friends surrounding her. "I know you have questions, but as Alex would say, it's...on a need to know basis. I couldn't say anything, as you can probably guess, no matter how much I wanted to."

"The Council report was true then. You're a native of Toril, eighth planet of the Bahak System." Nihlus wasn't surprised to find his suspicions had been spot on. He had been sure of them the moment she had introduced herself when they had first shipped out back at Arcturus Station. For appearing as a young human woman, there had always been something behind her still brown eyes that had made Nihlus think of a battle hardened soldier. It was still there, plain as day as their gazes met again about the same time the backwash of the ship hit them, making Giselle's silver gray braid fly over her shoulder.

"Yes, I am, but now's not the time to talk about it. Help me get her inside. Once we've gotten settled and we're on our way back, and regardless if I get permission from the Council, I'll tell you everything." The Council heads were not going to like this, but with Nihlus's support behind her, Giselle was sure the 'gag order' would be rescinded, given the circumstances. She had a long story to tell, and she wanted to get it out of the way before anything else happened. "It's the least I can do for keeping up the deception."

Ashley, Jenkins, and Kaiden carefully helped Giselle lift the unconscious Shepard onto the medical gurney Dr. Chakwas had brought out at a run, with the aid of one of the other marines on board, practically having shot off the edge of the hangar ramp as the ship settled.

A limping Jeff had made his way to the elevator on crutches, damned and determined to check on Shepard for himself after hearing she had been injured. As the elevator door slid open, he found he wasn't the only one that had to stop and stare at the woman that stood by Chakwas's side, as they pushed the gurney back on board with Alex strapped down in the middle. "Holy shit. Her ears are so...pointy. Is Davidson suddenly twenty times hotter, or did I just have a wonderful, wonderful stroke and no one told me?"

"Don't start Joker. Please move out of the way." The calm whisper was somehow many times more unnerving than any shouted order she could have issued, and it had far greater effect, as the pilot moved without hesitation. Nihlus nodded his approval of just how effective that gentle command had been, finding he liked the unmasked Giselle far more than when she had been concealed in plain sight.

"How's the Commander, Doc?" Ashley asked, as they all managed to pile in tightly around the comatose officer.

"She's stable at least, but unresponsive to stimuli." Chakwas informed the concerned group as she flicked a penlight in one of Shepard's eyes, disturbed to find no pupil response whatsoever. "Whatever that beacon did, it appears to have overloaded her nervous system. Whenshe wakes up, we might be able to get more answers." A wry grin appeared on the concerned doctor's face when she had a moment to glance at Giselle. "I believe you've misplaced something Ms. _Davidson_. Oh well, too late now."

"Agatha's Mask is still with me Karin, but I was tempted to smash it under my boot when everyone here accepted me as I am without it." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck when those around them stared at the two with surprise. "Doctor Chakwas is one of the few people that know who and what I am. As I said, it's a very long story."

"I would hope so. Two hundred years of experience does make for an interesting story however." Karin countered, drawing out a small smile from the onyx skinned woman at her side.

"Wait...so pointy ears _and _experienced?" Joker decided it was probably best to shut up when everyone in the tiny compartment glared at his utter lack of taste, or good timing for that matter. His deeply worried thoughts returned as he glanced down at Alex's still form. _Right. You better damn well wake up Shepard, I have so many, many questions...like why we have a hot, badass elf onboard for one._

"Lieutenant, meet me in the comm room when you have a moment. I think it would be best to speak with the Council together. Saren's traitorous actions need to be exposed before he goes too far." As much as the words stung to say, Nihlus wasn't going to let it stop him from doing his duty to the Council, and the galaxy. He had a feeling they were going to be very busy from this day on.

"Of course, let me just see to the Commander first." Giselle was beginning to wonder who in the Nine Hells had designed the abominably slow elevator, just as the door _finally _saw fit to open.

"You and Nihlus might as well give your report to the Council first. It'll be awhile before I have a full preliminary done on Shepard. Don't worry Giselle, if anyone can survive this, it's her." The gentle hand on her back, while unfelt through the armor she favored, didn't go unnoticed to the sword bearing woman. As their eyes met, Karin's grandmotherly compassion was hard to ignore as Giselle nodded at the doctor's good advice before following Nihlus, leaving Karin and the others to tend to Alex.

**Thirty-three minutes later...**

"How no one has gutted those incompetent fools by now is beyond me! And they are supposed to be the wisest of this civilization?!" It didn't take a mind reader to know that the meeting hadn't gone well as Nihlus chased after the infuriated Drow all the way back to the med bay.

"They have every reason to doubt us. We failed to recover the beacon and let Saren escape, and until the Commander awakens, we have no idea what information she might have gathered from the now destroyed artifact. I know we did all we could, but that is not how they see it. Besides-" One highly annoyed look from the onyx hued woman was enough to slam the brakes on his train of thought.

"They sit on their lofty thrones and they think to command us? They weren't there! They didn't see what we did! Show me a warrior out of the three of them and then I might consider them worthy to follow, until then, they can forget it!" If she thought the crew members darting out of her path had anything to do with the usual way she had been discriminated against in the past, she would have been wrong. Their quick escape from her presence had far more to do with the look of murder in her chocolate eyes than anything else.

Stopping her with a taloned hand on her shoulder, Nihlus forced her to look him in the face before he started speaking in a calming voice as possible. "First, all of them have served in their respective militaries, a fact that isn't common knowledge. Second, they might seem disconnected from the rest of the galactic community, but that is far from the truth. You're a woman of action Giselle, I can respect that, but without leaders that can see the bigger picture, we are nothing. I know how it might look, but they are doing the best they can with what little we have to offer them at this time. We need evidence. And against Saren, who has been their best agent for far longer than I have, we need _strong_ evidence. It's not just us they have to worry about now, not if we're right about his intentions."

The unnervingly calm soft whisper was back, and to make it worse, her eyes had narrowed to slits. "The only thing I know is that your traitorous comrade had no compunctions about murdering... _slaughtering_ everyone in his way. He needs to be stopped."

"And we _will _stop him. But we have to do it the right way, or we will be no better than he is." Nihlus paused for a moment as they reached the med bay hatch. "Whatever the reason Saren has given into this insanity, I _know _you are a far better person than he is. You saved my life, and the lives of those that stood behind you and Commander Shepard. And...I saw what you did for that young boy." At the sudden intake of breath from the woman in front of him, Nihlus was quick to continue before she could react further. "I might have done that same, but I mostly likely wouldn't have been half as caring as you were. For those actions alone, I think my evaluation will extend to you as well as your friend."

Still reeling from her shock at having been observed during such a trial, it took Giselle several seconds to register what he had said. "Wait? ..._What_?" Nihlus only shot a grin her way as he departed for another section of the ship, about the same time Anderson came down the stairs after them.

"Hello Lieutenant. Lose something?" If Karin was the unofficial grandmother for the crew, Captain David Anderson was the grumpy grandfather figure whose respect was hard earned. But, those who served under him quickly learned once you had that respect, you had his unshakeable loyalty for life. Giselle found herself feeling like a disobedient child as his gaze struck her, even if she was nearly three times the man's age. "Come on, let's go check on Alex shall we?"

Giselle could only get two words past her lips as she followed the kindly officer into Chakwas' domain. "Aye sir." Alex looked so helpless, yet peaceful, that it made the ebon skinned Drow's heart ache just to gaze upon her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was simply in a dreamless sleep...and hadn't been struck down by some machine that is well beyond our simple understanding."

David had read the reports, and he knew from past experience that the woman before him no doubt blamed herself for whatever had happened to Alex. "You didn't know, none of you could have known what would have happened Giselle. It was _not_ your fault."

"It doesn't make me feel any less foolish sir." Slumping into a vacant chair, it looked as if every one of her long years had suddenly fell on her slender frame, as she folded her hands under her chin and looked forlornly at the comatose woman that had changed her life beyond measure. "If you and the Doctor don't mind, I'd like to stay with her until she wakes up."

Anderson just nodded his approval as he turned to gaze at his unconscious XO. "Of course Lieutenant, be sure to alert me the moment she improves, will you?" Giselle nodded, a ghost of a smile coming to her face once more.

"You know Giselle, what you _should _do is get some sleep." Karin knew that was a hopeless cause, but it didn't stop her from fighting the good fight where a crewmates' health was concerned. "Alex is lucky to have you as a friend... Do try and get some shut eye Giselle, I promise I'll wake you the instant she shows any signs of recovery.

"Thank you Karin. Despite my better judgment, I might actually listen to you for once." Giselle replied, a hint of a grin on her face until she looked to Alex once more. "Find your way back…." She whispered before slowly giving in to her exhaustion and closing her weary brown eyes.

**Onboard Sovereign. (Enemy Dreadnought Class Vessel)**

**Seven hours later...**

"I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy, but you were a fool to think you could take them by yourself, Arterius." Saren glared murderously at the woman that stood behind his chair, knowing even with all of his talents, there were some things even he couldn't begin to understand. The being behind him was one such creature. Despite the illusion of life she projected with every 'breath' she took, the woman hadn't been alive, by her own admittance, for close to five hundred years.

"I have never been so thoroughly humiliated in my life! Do not vex me further you knife eared temptress!" A dark blue glow surrounded Saren as he stared down the moon elf sorceress after all but jumping from his chair. His hand stopped just shy of the woman's pale white neck as he regained control of himself. His cold dead eyes met the ravened haired woman's own, and neither was willing to yield to the other. "You might have supposedly mastered life beyond this mortal coil, but I know you can still die. I have slain your filth before."

"Shades are nothing to a true mistress of the darkness like me Saren. You'd be wise to remember that. I wield power comparable to the gods of my planet, and your technological advantages would be nothing for me to crush under my heel." To prove that particular point, sparks of electrical energy danced between the vampire's slender fingers, and she had every intention to use it if Saren made a move to strike her down.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the attention of the verbally sparring pair. "We identified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime. The _Normandy_. A human Alliance vessel. It was under the command of Captain Anderson, they managed to save the colony."

"And what of the beacon Matriarch?" The elder of the two asked, her voice soft as silk as she turned her head to look upon Benezia's serene but wrinkled face. _If only you were an asari still in her youth._ A certain half breed warrior she knew to be on that ship had slain the last woman the vampire had taken a keen interest in. Revenge would be hers, in time, but there were far more pressing concerns on her mind.

"Yes, what of the beacon Benezia." Saren glared contemptuously towards Benezia while his far calmer counterpart merely nodded her head for the elder asari to continue her report.

"It is likely the human, a Lieutenant Commander Alex Shepard, might have used it before it self destructed." Saren growled in rage at this less than stellar news, but one glare from the creature between them silenced the turian in a heartbeat.

After taking a moment to calm his rage, Saren gave the only order that would keep their plans from being unraveled. "Then she must be eliminated."

"I would have it no other way." A hint of her fangs were revealed as the sorceress smiled wickedly at what would be unleashed upon the _Normandy's _crew if she had any say in the matter. It pleased her to see that the elder asari also seemed just a touch eager for raising a little Hell of her own if it meant success for their mission. A thought raised its head however, and another plan started to take shape in the sorceress's mind. "Isn't your daughter in the middle of a dig right now Matriarch Benezia?"

"If you are thinking of going after her yourself, that is one line I will not allow you to cross. She is of my flesh and soul, and if anyone should go, it should be me." It was one of the few areas of her psyche that had been untouched by Sovereign's will. Her love, as twisted as it was now, would not allow the Reaper complete control over the Matriarch.

"Do you really think I'd ask for your permission if I wanted her? But, for the sake of our alliance, I will leave her be. Do _not_ let her fall into the enemy's grasp, or I _will _find a way to make you pay for it." The moon elf's long slender fingers ran up against Benezia's cheek as she tried to look away. "There are far worse things than death or undeath for that matter. You'd be wise to remember that old one."

Catching the offending wrist between her fingers, Benezia glared daggers at the vampire before her. "And you would do well to remember your place here. All of your power will count for nothing if you push me too far."

Yanking her hand away, her pale flesh in stark contrast to Benezia's dark blue skin, the vampire only grinned wider. "It's reassuring to see Saren hasn't broken you completely." The humor vanished from her face a moment later as a feral, animalistic snarl twisted her otherwise unearthly and beautiful features. "Do your job, or I'm sure we can find someone far more suitable for the task."

"As you command." The sarcasm was clear in the Matriarch's voice, but she knew her daughter's only hope rested in her ability to keep this vile _thing_ in check. There were indeed far worse things than a quick death, and she had just left one such example behind as she gathered her personal retinue of asari commandos before making preparations to leave for Therum, where her daughter had last been reported to have been seen.

Only when Benezia had gone did Saren look to the only other woman so close at hand. "You baited her." It wasn't a question, and the rogue Spectre wasn't sure he liked the gleeful smile on the pale woman's face. "Why Arya?"

"Because, I take _what _I wish..._when_ I wish, Arterius. If she succeeds...her daughter will be _mine,_ in time. If she fails...her daughter will be _mine _all the sooner." Going to a nearby control console where she had left a wine glass and a bottle of turian blood for herself, the vampire sipped at the liquid slowly before turning her red eyes on her companion. "I have lived for several centuries Saren. When you have lived for as long as I have, you find eternity gets stale rather quickly. You find ways to bring that spark back. My latest method has been taking young asari to my bed. I like intelligence and youth in a conquest. But most of all...I like stripping away the innocence of naive young beings, such as this Liara of hers for instance."

"Your taste extends to Eclipse mercenaries as well." At the flash of the animal hidden behind Arya's otherwise serene face, Saren allowed himself a grin of his own. "I know all about you Arya, and how you made it out this far into the greater galaxy. I know you lost that which you almost loved, in your own way, and that you are willing to risk everything for petty revenge."

Vampires couldn't truly love anymore. Every emotion was twisted because of the curse placed on them. However, Arya was stronger than even the sire that had created her, and she had made the curse her own. Love hadn't been far out of her reach, and the loss had hurt, truly hurt her. Taking her lost asari lover's ship had been the hardest decision of her unlife. "Says the man who would let the galaxy burn because of the death of a brother...I think we are far more alike than you would admit, _turian_."

Before they could come to blows a second time, Sovereign spoke, his booming voice filling their warring minds. "**Enough."** While its indoctrination couldn't affect her, Arya still recoiled anytime she felt the Reaper in her mind, as if she had been touched by something truly foul that made her look holy by comparison. "**You will assist in our ascension, or you will perish along with the other organic vermin of this galaxy." **

"We won't fail you Sovereign. The Conduit will be ours, no matter the cost. We can be useful for the Reaper cause, and you will see there is no need to destroy all of us if we but serve." Saren was hoping the elven vampire hadn't ruined his very thin chance to spare some of the galaxy the fate of total annihilation.

"Don't look to me to beg Sovereign...you are simply a false god, a pretender." Arya's hand was shaking as she took another sip from her wine glass, but she did her best to ignore the effect the dreadnaught had on her. It was a losing battle. She was old, but the ancient machine she stood within, it made her look like a child by comparison.

"**Such titles hold no interest for us. Your further compliance does. As you stated, there are far worse things than death. Allow us to demonstrate." **Arya let out her first terrified scream in centuries as the lighting on the bridge instantly changed, and her skin began to slowly burn away. There was nowhere for her to hide as she ran for the door only to have it slam in her face. The raven haired vampire curled up into a ball in a far corner, but it did little to stop the light from burning her as she felt her flesh start to give way. Saren merely looked on, a feral grin on his face as Sovereign slowly intensified the artificial daylight in the room.

A pile of ash had formed around the vampire by the time the Reaper turned the lights back down, and over seventy percent of her body had been badly burned. It'd take her hours, if not days to fully recover. Her bottle was slowly placed before her, but its contents were viciously smashed on the deck as she painfully reached out for it. "Oh, I do apologize Arya, looks as if you'll have to crawl away to find your next meal."

Talking was almost beyond her ability as the vampire wheezed and coughed out her next words. "I'll remember this…." If not for the terrified tone in her voice, the threat would have had some weight. Crawling away was all she was capable of, but Arya was too fixated on escaping as fast as possible before Saren or Sovereign decided to finish the job they started.

**SSV **_**Normandy**_**,Med Bay**

Karin had only touched Giselle's shoulder and the dark elf had woken up almost immediately. _Even after five years, some things never change. _"She's waking up. Just be gentle with-" Chakwas simply shook her head as the Drow woman proceeded to race over to her patient and hold her tightly in joyous relief. "Or you could do _that_, I suppose." _Why do I even bother? And more importantly, when will they stop wasting precious time... _

A pair of deceptively strong, slender arms had tightly wrapped themselves around her as Shepard's eyes started to flutter open. Giselle had barely gotten to embrace a slightly confused, yet oddly enough not complaining, Alex before the woman's crystal blue eyes had shot open in apprehension. "Fuck!" With that colorful, short statement, Alex proceeded to grab the simple mask off the women's belt, jam it on her face, and pull her by the arm out of the med bay.

"Will you slow down?!" Giselle shouted as she jerked her arm free of Alex's grasp. "They already know, you fool!" Giselle would have gladly slit her tongue if it would have gotten those words back in her mouth. "Alex, please, let's get you back to...Doctor Chakwas?"

In the confusion, Karin had followed them out of her med bay and into the crew deck, all the while waving a few portable medical devices over Alex while she checked the results on her omni-tool. "Don't mind me, I've gotten used to examining her on the move. I'd never get much knowledge of her well being otherwise, or your own for that matter Giselle."

"You're supposed to be the best kept secret around here and you tell me that you let it slip?!" Shepard jabbed a damning finger towards the now invisible mask on the woman's face. "Literally?!"

"I didn't let it happen on purpose! You've been unconscious for _seven hours_ Alex! I..._we_ didn't know if you'd wake up again or not." Whatever else Giselle had planned to say died on her lips a moment later.

Because a certain someone started chanting the same word over and over. "Catfight! Catfight! Catfight!" Joker's gigantic grin only got bigger as the two glared at him with looks that promised a very slow, painful death. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up Joker!" Alex and Giselle shouted at the arrogant pilot before glaring daggers at each other once more.

"Hey Commander! Good to see you're feeling better!" Jenkins' beaming smile caused both women to blush slightly, as for the first time they realized they had a large audience. In their hurry to yell at each other, they had failed to notice the fact that the members of their squad, along with a few other crew members, were currently situated at the tables, enjoying a well deserved meal and some down time.

"All of _you,_ get off your asses and follow me." Oddly enough, Alex didn't have to specify who _you _meant, as everyone from the mission shot to their feet. Even the 'grinning' resident Spectre didn't have to be told twice. Shepard turned her back and headed for the closer set of stairs, obviously assuming her order was going to be carried out.

"I apologize for her less than tactful treatment everyone, Alex always was...a tad overprotective of-" Said marine had apparently doubled back after all, as she once again grabbed Giselle by the arm like a five year old prone to run away at any moment. _If she were anyone else, that entire arm would be on the floor. At least it's comforting to know she cares, even if she insists on showing it by mortifying me in public._

"Comm room. Now." As much as she wanted to argue, Giselle didn't say a word as she yanked her arm free again before falling in behind Alex.

"Yes..._moth_-" Giselle immediately thought better of that when Alex's icy blue orbs burned into her soul for a fleeting moment.

Alex just held up a finger in Giselle's face as she continued to drag the Drow across the CIC. "Don't. _Even_. Start. I am NOT in the mood."

"We can see that...ma'am." Ashley chimed in before she could stop herself. Swallowing nervously as Alex's soul burning glare turned on her next, the Gunnery Chief wondered if being killed on Eden Prime by a Flashlight Head would have been quicker than what she saw etched on the Commander's face.

As they all filed dutifully in behind the righteously pissed off N7 marine, Alex put her hands on her head before quickly lowering them to her sides as she glared at the assembled. Minus Giselle, who stood at her side. "Okay, this is how it's gonna go. I will talk. _You..._WILL be silent unless spoken to. Is that in any way unclear?"

"But ma'am, if we can't talk, how will we answer any-" Alenko figured he had just saved Richard Jenkins' life by slapping his hand over the Corporal's mouth. He hoped the finger he held against his own lips got the point across to the eager young marine. Jenkins nodded and didn't say another word, having gotten the message loud and clear.

"Thank you Kaidan, I was _almost_ tempted to use _Dick's_ hide for target practice." Shepard started pacing back and forth before the men and women in front of her. All the while, Chakwas was _still _following her back and forth as she took readings on the Commander's rapidly rising blood pressure. "With the exception of Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson, and Doctor Chakwas...stop that!" Shepard waved off the ever thorough doctor, as Karin finally relented. "...and myself, you five are the only ones outside the Council itself that know about _her_." Alex all but growled before forcing herself to relax. "Now, before I make a call to a damn _Fleet Admiral_, anyone want to fill me in on _exactly _what happened down there?"

Not too surprisingly, Jenkins was the first to speak up, after Alenko had hesitantly removed his hand. "The beacon blew up ma'am. Also, it's not just us. Pretty sure the entire crew knows about Lieutenant Duro...D'urdin?" The young marine rubbed the back of his neck nervously, as he glanced to Giselle for a little help.

"Do'Urden." Giselle corrected, seemingly on automatic before meeting Jenkin's gaze. "After my father to be precise."

_If it wasn't for that goddamn puppy dog look in his eyes..._ "_Thanks_ Giselle. Care to elaborate Corporal?"

"Well...not too much to say really, the LT just didn't put that cool mask thing back on when we got you back to the ship and-" Kaidan slapped his hand back over the Corporal's mouth, as he was pretty sure Alex was three seconds away from blowing up in the kid's face.

Luckily, Giselle literally stepped in between Alex and the naive young marine, telling Alex what she actually wanted to know. "After you pulled me away from the beacon Alex, it trapped you in its energy field instead. After it was done...doing whatever it did to you...it self destructed. Agatha's Mask must have fallen off in the confusion because after you were released, Kaidan was handing it back to me." She wasn't about to admit to holding Shepard in her arms after she had hit the deck.

"The LT looked pretty shook up holding you like she was. We figured her hair color was a little less important than everything else at the time ma'am." Ashley's smirk vanished as a pair of brown eyes settled on her, promising something most likely unpleasant in her near future. _It's an even toss up between who's more terrifying with their respective glares. Still gotta put my credits on the Commander though._

Nihlus quietly cleared his throat, instantly grabbing the room's attention. "Yes, quite right Chief Williams. I believe you've come to an understandable, but inaccurate conclusion Commander. All of those involved have already come to an agreement concerning your unique friend. All they require now is an explanation, nothing more. One that the Council is reluctantly willing to allow, at your leisure of course." By then Giselle had removed the mask once more and had slipped it onto her belt, seeing no point in concealing herself among the crew since they knew her true appearance.

"Fine, just let me get one thing over with first." Alex did her best to hide the doubt eating at her as she entered the Admiral's contact info into the nearby console. A tall, distinguished looking man with a rare feature in modern times, a large facial scar over his right cheek, appeared before them in holographic form. "Admiral Hackett, Lieutenant Commander Alexandria Shepard reporting sir. I seem to have a slight...problem."

Hackett took one look at the scene and could only shake his bearded face in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. One could almost say he had expected this to happen, as his confident gaze turned to Giselle. "I'm surprised and impressed your secret held up for so long Lieutenant. Just be sure to remind your crew mates that they can technically be shot for telling anyone of your existence."

"I think they most likely realize that already, but I'll be sure to pass the message along Admiral." Turning her brown eyes to those around her, Ashley and the rest nodded their heads vigorously, obviously unsure if that had been a dark bit of humor, or not. Even Nihlus gave the dark elf a solemn nod, before mildly shaking his head at the others. Alex didn't react at all, save to sigh heavily at where this day was likely to go before it was over.

With a brisk nod of his own, the seasoned officer gave her a blunt reply before cutting the link. "Hackett out."

Alex couldn't even get a word in edgewise before Giselle addressed the group. "Before anyone gets the wrong impression of me, this was not my decision. By your own rules, those set in the UP3 if I remember correctly, I _had _to come with Commander Shepard after….we met on my homeworld. I went willingly, but there were some...strings attached."

Alex was quick to follow with her own two credits. "She's politely saying that the Council threatened her with life imprisonment if she exposed the truth. To put it mildly...if the inhabitants of her homeworld, Toril, were to suddenly be exposed to the rest of the galaxy, it would most likely end badly for everyone. They have met very few alien species outside their world, and even then only because of stranded ships, and illegal criminal activity. Not to mention that the Council seems to have a _slightly _justified fear of the...'technology' Giselle's homeworld possesses spreading unchecked through their space."

Ashley was the first to clue into part of what had happened to bring Giselle all this way. "You're from an underdeveloped planet huh? That explains a few things, but how in the Hell does your little stage mask work? It's almost-" _But that's impossible...and yet I saw it myself. We all did._

"Magic? It's actually a simple illusion spell, but the fact it's permanent, as far as I know, makes this..." Giselle casually handed the mask over to Ashley, as if it wasn't one of the most precious things she owned, before continuing. "... an exceptionally rare and desired item." The way she talked about it made it pretty clear that such things were common for her.

"If I hadn't seen it for myself ma'am, I wouldn't have believed it was real. Even now it's beyond what I thought I knew." Kaidan added in, as Ashley handed Agatha's Mask over to the biotic who took it gingerly, as if expecting the plain mask to dissolve into dust. "It's only skin deep I take it?"

"In a manner yes, but that's not the important part of this whole affair. The mask is merely a tool for me to move about your world undetected, one that I do not relish having to employ." No one missed the angry note that had seeped into Giselle's voice as Jenkins was next to be given the magical item.

"I can't say I blame you Giselle, having to hide who you really are for our benefit. I'd go nuts, I know that. I mean, not even being able to see your own reflection?" No one missed how Williams shivered slightly at the very idea.

"You're more perceptive than I would have thought Ashley. It was difficult, but I've been able to see and learn so much over the last five years because of-" _Did I say something wrong? Why are they all staring at me so intensely? _Alenko was the first to answer her unspoken question.

"Five years?! You're telling us you had to wear that thing for the past five _years_?" Kaidan was able to recompose himself a few moments after his little sympathetic outburst, and tried not to blush at the appreciative look in Giselle's brown eyes.

_Everyone's going to be in her space, constantly asking her annoying questions. Unless...I bite the bullet and get this part over with right away... _"You better not tell him how badly you were discriminated against on your planet Giselle. Kinda like quarians are, now that I think actually about it. Otherwise, they all might start hovering around you mercilessly. _Oops_. Did I just say that out loud?"

"You can be a real..._asshole_...sometimes, you know that Alex?" Giselle's cheeks turned a shade darker as she quickly looked away. She was oftentimes amazed on how quickly she had taken to the curses thrown about by her human companions. "Unlike quarians however, as Shepard was so _kind _to point out, half of what I am is hated and feared for very good reason, but I'll get to that later."

"I don't hate you Giselle, not even half of you. Love the ears by the way, they _really_ look sharp." Joker shrugged, having quietly sat in one of the nearby chairs as all eyes turned to him. "Just sayin' is all."

"Huh, that almost sounded _nice_, coming from you Joker." Richard said, as he considered putting the mask on before deciding better of it and handed it off to Nihlus. The turian merely handed it back to its rightful owner, having seen it enough for one day. He didn't feel the need to examine it further.

"I highly suggest that we endeavor to keep knowledge of this item just as contained as Lieutenant Davidson's existence. There are those who would pay handsomely to get their hands on either, no offense intended." Giselle waved her hand, having expected the Spectre to say as much.

"The mask is merely a tool, and a pathetically weak one at that compared to barely a fourth of what I could name off the top of my head." To prove the point she had just made, Giselle went for a pouch on her belt and pulled out an onyx carved panther figurine out and laid it on the ground at her feet. "Please heed my warning, and keep any hands away from your weapons. It would go badly, for you, if you were to startle her."

"Um...her who?" Joker was the first to ask, swallowing nervously at the mischievous grin that had appeared on Alex's face about the same time a sly wink was thrown out to the group at large.

The pilot nearly jumped out of his seat as a new voice spoke up behind him. "You'll see soon enough Joker." Captain Anderson said, as he walked into the room, recognizing the figurine on the ground at Giselle's feet immediately. "It looks like I came in just in time. Please, don't stop on my account Lieutenant." _This should be interesting...I bet Jenkins will be the only one naive enough to not panic immediately. _

The woman grinned, and nodded before turning her brown eyes to the onyx figurine. "Guenhwyvar, come to me my shadow." Giselle whispered, her voice echoing across the very planes of existence, unbeknownst to everyone except Alex, Karin, and David. A black fog formed where the figurine had once stood, drawing a collective gasp of surprise as the fog cleared and a six hundred pound panther stood before them moments later. It then casually walked right over to Alex, while everyone in the room visibly tensed, with the exceptions of those few that knew what to expect.

"Holy shit! Commander. Don't. Move." Joker whispered in utter fright, and about fell from his chair as he grabbed onto it for dear life. "That thing is going to-" Jeff stopped short as his jaw dropped at the sight of the huge animal gently rubbing itself up against Alex. "...nuzzle you apparently? I am _so_ confused right now."

"She's not a dumb animal Joker." Alex replied as she knelt and scratched behind Guenhwyvar's ears, earning a contented growl from the animal before her. "It's been a while Guen."

"She's beautiful." Ashley was in awe of the green eyed beast despite its very unnatural appearance in the comm room. As she met the panther's gaze, Ashley couldn't deny the spark of intelligence she saw in those eyes. "Why do I get the feeling she can understand everything we're saying?"

_Damn. Looks like I underestimated Williams._ David just walked up to the large creature and nonchalantly gave her a gentle pat on the head, while scratching behind her ears. "Because she can Chief, better than some FNGs I could name."

Alenko gave Williams a terse whisper out of the right side of his mouth. "Chief...I wouldn't exactly call the giant furry killing machine, _three _meters from us, beautiful. More like utterly terrifying." It was all Kaidan could do to _not _pull Anderson away from the creature, and put a barrier between those around him and their new 'guest'.

A curious Jenkins bent his knees slightly, and lowered himself to eye level with the massive cat after Anderson stepped to the side. "I think the Chief is right LT, she's amazing! And I don't think she liked what you said about her, going by how she's looking at you right now."

"Huh...I think you're right Corporal. Better apologize to the lady Alenko, wouldn't want to hurt her feelings would you?" Kaidan found himself wondering if everyone around him had suddenly gone insane, when he noticed the playful smirk on Anderson's face.

Guenhwyvar _was _looking at Kaidan, but she made no move to attack as she turned her gaze back to Jenkins, before casually letting her rough tongue flick across his nose. That got a cheerful laugh from the young Corporal. Upon spotting Karin, the magical panther regarded the good doctor with what the others would have sworn was a nod of her head. "It's good to see you too old friend."

"Why are you showing us all this?" Nihlus managed to ask before anyone else could interrupt him again. "I know there's a reason, I'm just curious as to what it is Lieutenant."

"That is an easy question to answer. I wanted you to have a glimpse of my world before Alex and myself started to share the story that brought us together with you. It's a very long story, and one that involves a certain level of….suspended disbelief, I believe is the term? For those that haven't seen anything like this before."

"We're staring at a huge, green eyed panther in our comm room. I think you have everyone's attention by this point." Kaidan said, still warily eying the beast in front of him. "And I um...apologize? I certainly don't think you're a large furry killing machine." _Yes I do. I totally do. How the hell am I getting all of us out of this in one piece?_

"Relax Kaidan." Alex said as she once again knelt next to the giant panther, idly scratching the creature's flanks while staring at the nervous biotic. "I've seen Guenhwyvar tear a man in two in the time it takes most of us to breathe. If she wanted to have your head, there'd be little chance of you stopping her on your own." Guenhwyvar rolled onto her side, giving the uncanny image of a giant cat wanting her belly rubbed which Alex was more than happy to oblige.

"Thanks Shepard, that particular image _really _helped calm my nerves." Kaidan's biting sarcasm wasn't lost on Alex, as his whiskey eyes flicked to her before locking back onto the contented animal by her side. "Wait...is it...is she _purring_? Chief...don't ever think about-" Ashley jerked her arm away from Alenko's still less than convinced grasp, as she stepped closer to the panther and hesitantly laid a hand on her silky black coat.

"See Lieutenant, she's just a big soft lovable-" A rather loud roar echoed around the small room, as if it disprove Anderson's statement. The captain merely rolled his eyes, knowing the roar for what it was. "Very funny you oversized furball." The panther thunked her head back down on the deck in quiet defeat as she reveled in the attention from the others.

Guenhwyvar didn't so much as look at Ashley, funnily enough, as the Chief ran her hand through her fur, earning a warm smile from Giselle as she nodded her approval of her very dear friend's willingness to be handled by strange people. Alex hadn't been exaggerating in the least about Guenhwyvar's ability to kill her enemies, but she didn't plan to tell these people that just yet. "She's spoiled. I blame that on Alex." Giselle chuckled even as her friend punched her on the the joke.

"I'd tell you to bite me Giselle, but that might be pushing it with Guen between us." Alex rolled her eyes when she saw the look on Richard's face. He appeared to be working up the courage, not to approach the beautiful animal further, but to ask for permission to do so. She just gave the kid a 'come here' gesture as he slowly walked over to kneel next to Ashley. Alex noted that one person in particular still looked like he was planning his stealthy escape when the cat wasn't looking. "You want in on this Joker? Feel free to ask."

"Ah...I'm good right here Shepard." To the pilot's distinct horror, 'Guen' got up off her large haunches and slowly started in his direction. "Oh shit...shit...shit...SHIT! I'm lunch aren't I? Don't tell my folks I went out as a chew toy...that would just be embarrassing." To his amazement, the giant cat only sat at his feet, her head cocked to the side as if asking him 'what are you going on about?'. "Nice giant kitty...with razor sharp teeth." _I swear I'll never watch another hanar-asari porn vid again if I get out of this!_

David managed to keep his amusement down to a quiet chuckle as Guen lowered her head, expecting a gentle pat at the very least. For some odd reason, having her sharp teeth all the closer to his groin didn't seem to do anything to calm Joker's rattled nerves. _Better let the poor bastard off the hook before he shits himself._ Anderson gave Giselle a slight shake of his head as he turned back to a shaking, damn near vibrating, Joker as he grabbed onto his seat.

"Now Guen, be nice! Jeff has barely been to a zoo, let alone met a majestic creature such as yourself. Shoo! Go on, get moving. And don't you flick that tail at me!" With a mildly affronted sounding huff, the gigantic cat backed off, in an obvious reaction to Karin's disapproving frown. To the good doctor's mind, it never ceased to amaze her just how humanlike Guenhwyvar was in her nonverbal responses at times.

Giselle didn't need David's subtle look, or Karin's outright glare, to tell her to call her friend back. She just sighed in exasperation, and beckoned the chastised Guenhwyvar back to her side. "Oh for the gods sake Joker, relax! You as well Kaidan. She's the calmest one here and she's a six hundred pound magically summoned panther." The officer cocked an eyebrow as she turned to glance to Shepard. "Are you sure you want these _brave warriors_ around when we go after Saren, Alex?"

"Hey!" It was Joker's turn to be offended. "Sorry to burst your bubble Pointy, this might be normal for you, but this is a bit much for us non-dungeons and dragons people."

"Would you like you see my dragon next?" Her deadpan delivery had everyone, even Nihlus, looking at Giselle as if she had grown a second head. "That was merely a jest." The Drow found herself having to look away from the slightly disappointed expression on Jenkins face, when she exploded into deep belly laughter moments later. "I assure you, there _are _dragons where I come from Corporal, but we keep on getting away from why we called this meeting."

"Dragons, magic, and who knows what else? I'm definitely looking forward to this story Lieutenant." Ashley said as she leaned forward in her chair. "So, what are you waiting on Giselle, that is your name right?"

Giselle nodded once more towards Ashley, before sitting down in an empty chair with Guenhwyvar at her feet while Alex sat on her left side. "Again, you're more perceptive than some of the people here. My full name is Giselle Daermon N'a'shezbaernon. However, I know that is quite the mouthful, so if you wish, all of you may call me Do'Urden. Davidson was an alias, forged as my human name so I could move about undetected and unmolested."

"I wonder how you could have possibly came up with that one Lieutenant." Anderson could just barely make out the blush on Giselle's cheeks. It wasn't exactly a state secret that her alias was a show of appreciation for his help over the years.

"So, Lieutenant, um...yeah, I'll just go with Do'Urden, how did you meet the Commander?" Jenkins snapped his fingers and grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. Oh! Let me guess, she saved your life right?!"

"It actually worked both ways." Alex smirked as she leaned back in her chair, getting comfortable for the next few hours. "She's good, but as you saw on Eden Prime, she's not unstoppable."

"I think what your _Commander _is conveniently forgetting to tell you, is that it was I who did most of the 'saving' on our first meeting." Giselle crossed her arms over her chest, only to let them hang at her sides when she saw Alex's smirk widen.

"Uh oh, I think there's some friendly competition between them guys." Ashley grinned at the idea that there was the possibility of them keeping score of who saved who.

"Very _funny _Giselle. You'd be right though Chief. I got one up on her after today. What with that selflessly heroic leap of mine...not to mention this headache." Alex rubbed at her temples, preemptively waving off a concerned Chakwas that she just _knew_ was already scanning her with something. And to make it even more apparent, Guenhwyvar casually swatted the device out of Karin's hand with a flick of her long black tail.

_She always hides her pain...I hope that she hasn't managed to get herself permanently injured saving me, yet again. _"If you say so Alex. Besides, that rather messy business in Baldur's Gate sewers doesn't count. We agreed." Upon bringing up that particularly bad memory, both women shivered, making it clear whatever had happened hadn't been enjoyable for either of them.

"Ahem." Nihlus interrupted them before they could start arguing further. "I believe you owe us a story, preferably before we all die of old age."

"Right." Alex rubbed the back of her neck about the same time Giselle looked away from the Spectre before Shepard continued. "I was posted on a ship about a year and a half after the Blitz, the SSV Hastings-"

Ashley gave the XO a confused look as she held up a hand for her to pause. "Wait...that can't be right ma'am. Wasn't she destroyed out in the Terminus Systems? I heard it was batarian pirates. Had more than a few casualties on our side as I recall."

Giselle was quick to intervene before they got too far. "That was only a half truth. While there were batarian pirates, as well as very _real _losses among Alex's crewmates, that wasn't the whole truth. As Joker is fond of saying, only an idiot believes the official story."

"Hah! I knew it!" Guenhwyvar gave Joker a lazy glare from her spot on the floor next to Giselle, silencing the pilot on the spot. "Um...are we going to need a giant litter box or something?" The panther's green eyes appeared to glower at the anxious pilot. Joker's hands shot out in a placating gesture. "I'm just asking!"

"Guenhwyvar, feel free to take a bite out of Joker's leg if he interrupts again." David said, as Joker tossed him a look of complete betrayal. Guen only huffed again, about as interested in the scared pilot as she would have been in a field mouse.

Giselle abruptly cleared her throat, instantly getting the room's attention once again. "As we were saying….Alex was hopelessly out of her depth, when her vessel crashed on my world."

"Hey! Who's telling this story?" To no one's surprise, Alex crossed her arms and glared at the unphased woman next to her. "Besides, you already got two things wrong. I'm _never _out of my depth, and we _didn't _crash. We just landed a bit roughly...in the middle of a forest.….that happened to be full of the ugliest SOBs I've ever seen in my life…."

"Maybe we should start at the beginning?" Giselle interrupted before Alex could brush over the finer details any further. With an annoyed sigh, Alex nodded and waved her hand for her friend to continue. Everyone around them, even those that had lived through parts of the story about to be told, leaned forward or gazed intently upon the notable trio.

_Ending Notes; Archer83; This is a first for me folks. Vergil is being so damn creative with this one, even I don't quite know what's going to happen next. So far we've drastically altered the timeline...the crew has met a hot badass elf...with a giant panther apparently...and introduced a pointy eared vampire with a taste for asari. In two chapters. Something tells me this is going to get real interesting, real quick._

_Vergil1989; What gave you that idea? :P In all seriousness, a lot of the items and places mentioned from Toril is canon for the stories I've read, as is the races, cultures, etc, that are going to be popping up in due time most likely. However, I DO plan to change some minor things but nothing that will upset fans, I hope lol. Anyway, feedback is always welcome, but I do ask that you don't mention anything further related to Spelljammers and that particular brand of 'magic'._

_For simplicity's sake, Toril is an isolated world that has had little contact with anything beyond their skies. That and I know about the supposed 'ET related' magic that can be found in one of the DnD sourcebooks, and I say someone was desperate to mix a little sci fi with an otherwise fantasy world. Or maybe I'm just in a bad mood from lack of sleep. Whatever the case, feedback is always welcome no matter the form. Adios and have a good one!_


End file.
